And You Take Me The Way I Am
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Lovestruck, a couple days after their first time, Kurt and Blaine talk about their possible future together.


**Hi! I was going to post this like four days ago but I was having issues with my account. It's the curse of the Glee hiatus! So this is just a one shot after The First Time episode. It's using a song that I like very much and that Mr. Darren Criss loves very much. He has publicly proclaimed that this is his favourite love song so I thought, well why not use it here.**

**I do not own Glee or else we would have no hiatus. I also do not own the Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. Enjoy and please review. Or don't. It's completely up to you. **

* * *

I'm basking in post-victory glory. West Side Story wrapped last night and it was a huge success. We had a full house every night as well as constant standing ovations. No one in the production had been slushied during the entire run. We're kind of cool right now. I walked past Mike and we high fived before continuing on our opposite ways. I feel like the top of the world. Not only did I star in the school's only successful musical and started to get along with some of the other New Directions, but I also made love to my amazing, hot, talented boyfriend. Just thinking about it brings a huge smile to my face. I walk past the auditorium and am about to pass by when I hear a voice from within. I slip in through the door and find myself looking at said amazing, hot, talented boyfriend on stage. He's standing in the middle of the stage, just him, the microphone, and the band. His eyes are closed as he sings.

**If you were falling, **

**then I would catch you. **

**You need a light, **

**I'd find a match.**

I smile and shake my head as I recognize my most favourite love song in the world. And it's being sung by the person I love the most in the world. I blindly reach for a chair behind me and sit in it, hiding myself from view.

**Cause I love the way **

**you say good morning. **

**And you take me **

**the way I am. **

**If you are chilly, **

**here take my sweater. **

**Your head is aching, **

**I'll make it better. **

**Cause I love the way **

**you call me baby.**

**And you take me **

**the way I am. **

**I'd buy you Rogaine when you **

**start losing all your hair. **

Wait did he just sing that? Images of Kurt and I married in a little flat in New York, snuggling on a couch fill my mind. I don't pretend it's the first time. I have thought about it a lot. Kurt and my future.

**Sew on patches **

**to all you tear. **

The image shifts now in my brain and I see two little children run to my arms, home from school. The girl has a mess of curly dark hair while the smaller boy has tan hair and freckles spotting his nose. I gasp and shake my head.

**Cause I love you more **

**than I could ever promise. **

**And you take me **

**the way I am. **

**You take me **

**the way I am. **

**You take me **

**the way I am.**

Kurt finishes the song and I immediately get up and start clapping. I watch with amusement as he looks around wildly trying to find the source and finding me, his mouth opens and blush taints his cheeks. I smirk and walk towards him.

- "Beautiful as always." I say as I climb up onto the stage. "Do you know that that's actually my favourite love song ever?" I ask as I hook my fingers around his jean belt loops and pull him towards me. He hums in appreciation before circling his arms around my neck.

- "Blaine Anderson not only am I your boyfriend, but I was your best friend before you decided to make out with me over my dead birds body."

- "Best decision I ever made." I add.

- "Which means," he says casually before leaning in to whisper into my ear, "I know everything about you." I moan before grabbing him and meeting my lips with his. He moans too and before either of us knows, our tongues are in each others mouths. I pull back for air and so does he and I lean my forehead against his and we look into each others eyes. He's playing with my hair which reminds me of the vision I was having earlier.

- "So you just decided to come in here and sing this in the slim chance that I would be walking by this way and hear it and fall a million more times in love with you?" Kurt smirks.

- "No, actually it's just a song I wanted to try out, I guess." said Kurt, turning away from me. I looked at him suspiciously. I know Kurt so well that I know when something is off.

- "There's something you're not telling me." I say taking a step forward. He takes a step back shaking his head, batting his eyelashes like he has know idea what I'm talking about. "Ok I see what you're playing here. So here's the deal: you tell me what's up and then we can continue making out or you don't tell me and I will tickle you until you beg for mercy." At this Kurt flinched. He was really ticklish. He then smiled and rolled his eyes.

- "You're impossible." He groaned, before sitting on a guitar amp. "Ok but promise to not judge me!" I crossed my heart putting my best boy scout face on. He laughed. Another one of my top ten things in the world. "Well in the last couple of days after we... well..."

- "Made passionate love to each other." I suggested but then had to duck because something was coming at my head. Kurt looked at me scowling.

- "After a couple nights ago, I started having these crazy daydreams about us. And the future." My mouth opened wide and I lost the ability to breath. "I kept seeing us in a little flat in New York with..." he paused and looked down embarrassed, "Children." he finally said. "A girl who looked like you and a boy who looked like me... and we were just so happy." he stopped and swallowed, still not meeting my eyes. "So I came here to sing about it. I had to get it out somehow. I couldn't tell you about it because..." he paused and looked up at me. "I'm not sure that's what you want." Time stopped. I looked at Kurt and he looked at me with embarrassment on his face. He looked down sadly and made to get up and leave but I grabbed his wrist and held him there. He looked back at me, and he gasped as he saw that I was crying. I didn't even realize I had been up until this point. I stood and looked into his eyes.

- "Kurt, when- when you were singing that song, I was seeing it too. And it made me so happy." I paused looking down trying to regain my composure. "I know that we're still young and in high school, and it's a long ways away," I looked at him again and his eyes were boring into mine making me continue. "But that's the only future I'll accept for myself now." He gasped. "Kurt I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in a New York flat with two beautiful children that look like us. Hell let's have 10 children that look like us! I want to grow old with you and spoil our multiple grand-children. I want you forever Kurt. Always." I waited for him to respond but what I got instead was the most passionate kiss that Kurt and I had ever shared. It was full of love and passion, gentleness and roughness, forever and always.


End file.
